


Sweet Harmony #21

by ElizaWIP (Eliza)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/ElizaWIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.</p><p>If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection.</p><p>Unbetaed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Harmony #21

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.
> 
> If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection.
> 
> Unbetaed

"Stop having sex in my bed." 

Jaejoong looks up from protecting his bowl of fried rice with chestnuts from Junsu's wandering fingers, the surprise on his face shifting to his self-described innocent expression. Yoochun doesn't know why he keeps using it, it never works. "I don't.... What?"

Changmin holds up an empty bottle of lube and reads off the post-it stuck on the label. "Make sure to switch hands or you'll give yourself carpal tunnel syndrome. Love, Jj." 

"That doesn't mean–"

"And my box of condoms is empty. I've required condoms _once_ in that bed, Jaejoong. ONCE!"

"No wonder the sheets were still cold when I came to bed last night," Yoochun mutters. Changmin sends a dirty look at Junsu, who just shrugs and smiles. 

"At lease you ended up with someone there to help you warm them up," Yunho says, leaning against the back of the arm chair. 

"Don't blame Joongie. He was passed out cold; he couldn't keep up." Junsu leans over and gives Yoochun a noisy smooch on the cheek. "And I'll make it up to you tonight, sweetie." 

"No, you're going to your mother's for her birthday," Yoochun says, checking his watch. "Junho should be pulling up right about...now." 

"SHIT!" Junsu flies to his room to grab his bag, which Yoochun has already packed for him. The buzzer rings from downstairs as he scrambles into the entryway, so he pokes the intercom button. "I'm coming," he yells, loud enough for Yoochun to take a step back. He needs his eardrums more than he needs a good-bye kiss. 

"You're not using my toothbrush again," Junho yells back. 

Junsu goes to root around in the bag, but Yoochun puts his hand over the opening and nods. He gets pulled into a sloppy kiss for his trouble. "You're a good wife," Junsu says. "Even if you do let your husband sleep around." 

"Fuck off," Yoochun laughs, and smacks Junsu's ass as he goes out the door. The smile Yoochun sees as he closes the door leaves him as warm as a day in the sun. He turns around in time to catch Jaejoong finishing his apologies to Yunho. From the colour in Yunho's cheeks, it's very likely he's forgiven. 

"I'm going to be staying tomorrow night, too," Jaejoong says as he pulls back and Yunho tightens his grip on Jaejoong's hips. 

"Why?" Yunho asks.

"Where?" Changmin butts in. 

"Japan."

"Why?"

"Because there are people there who LIKE me."

"Only because they don't live with you." Changmin stomps back toward his bedroom, but Yoochun doesn't see any anger in the set of his shoulders. 

Jaejoong pokes out his tongue at Changmin's retreating back, then turns to Yunho. "Matsuura-san asked if I could meet for dinner since I was going to be in town." Yoochun steps closer as Yunho lets go completely. "Yunho-yah, I don't think–"

"I don't either," Yunho says quickly. "But it might be simpler if that's why he asked you. Matsuura-san is very shrewd. Listen carefully, Jaejoong, but don't say anything, even if you're sure. There is too much to consider."

"And, don't drink too much," Yoochun adds. 

"Drunk might be better, because then no one will understand him," Yunho says, winking, making Yoochun grin and Jaejoong rolls his eyes.

"Since you're being mean to me, I'm leaving." Jaejoong brushes past Yunho, who startles and colours even more. Yoochun's sorry that he couldn't see exactly what Jaejoong did to cause that reaction, he wouldn't have minded attempting to repeat the result. 

He meets Yunho's gaze and he can see that Yunho is concerned, he'd guess that it's not so much about Jaejoong taking the meeting but that there is a meeting at all. Yoochun nods, but neither one has found anything to say by the time Changmin rounds the corner into the living room. 

"You heard?" Yoochun asks.

"Just because I like to make a dramatic exit doesn't mean I want to miss anything. Matsuura-san _is_ very shrewd."

"Do you think he's hoping Jaejoong will let something slip?" Yunho asks

"No. I think he knows _exactly_ who he's talking to." 

"Which is why I said yes." Jaejoong says as he comes back in wearing his travelling clothes and carrying his work bag. He's taking this meeting seriously. "Junsu agreed," he adds while pulling on his boots.

"You couldn't tell me this last night?" Yunho asks. 

"You were at the gym when he called and by the time you came home, Junsu and I had finished...talking." Jaejoong grins. "And now the three of you can speculate all you like while we're gone. Give you something to do." His phone chirps softly and he glances at the text message. "The car's here. Time to say good-bye." 

Jaejoong moves toward Changmin, but Changmin pulls back and crosses his arms across his chest. He only gets five seconds of Jaejoong's narrow-eyed glare before he's punched in the shoulder. 

"Stop being an ass and kiss me good-bye." Changmin sighs and gets another punch. "And do it like you mean it." 

"Fine!" 

Yoochun half expects Changmin to get punched again as he grabs Jaejoong and arches him back while mauling his mouth. Jaejoong has his fists full of Changmin's shirt, though, which is understandable since there is a good chance Changmin also intends to drop him on his ass. Yoochun glances at Yunho and smiles at Yunho's pink cheeks and the tongue peeking from between his lips. Yeah, Changmin knows exactly what he's doing. He pretty much flings Jaejoong away when he's done, but Jaejoong keeps his death grip on Changmin's shirt until he finds his balance again. 

"That was very enthusiastic," Yunho comments dryly as Jaejoong lets go and Changmin inspects the damage to the pulled seams.

"I'm very happy to see him go." 

"Brat!" Jaejoong swings again, but slow enough for Changmin to avoid as Yoochun catches one of Jaejoong's belt loops to ease him away. 

"I don't need to ask if you'd like me to hit you, too," Jaejoong whispers as they cuddle into a warm hug and kiss, which is cut short by Yoochun's snort of laughter when Jaejoong pats his ass.  
"Who's the brat?" Yoochun says, pushing Jaejoong toward Yunho.

Yunho catches Jaejoong's hand, draws him in to a sweet, lingering kiss. Yoochun's seen them do this dozens--maybe hundreds--of times and he still can't help misting up a little. Even with Changmin nudging his shoulder and smirking at him.

"Don't worry," Jaejoong says, poking Yunho in the cheek, then moves away to pick up his bag.

"Why would I worry?"

"You always worry." Jaejoong flashes a grin over his shoulder as he opens the door.

"Then why tell me not to?" Yunho raises his voice at the closing door. He turns and catches both Yoochun and Changmin staring at him. "I'm not worried."

"Noooo," Yoochun says.

"Of course not, hyung," Changmin adds wryly, then groans. "They didn't change the sheets before they left!"

"You can't do it yourself?" Yoochun asks automatically, mostly distracted by the remains of Jaejoong's lunch. 

"It's the principle--" 

"You can sleep with me," Yunho offers, cutting of the impending tirade with an arm around Changmin's shoulder. 

"This is really good!" Yoochun says with his mouth full, offering a spoonful of the rice to Changmin while Yunho steals a chestnut from the bowl. 

~~~

Yoochun's a little startled to come out of the work room to a quiet house. He wasn't really expecting Changmin and Yunho to still be playing video games--they don't have Junsu to egg them on--but he thought that there would be a movie or a drama on the TV. He glances at the clock again and smiles to himself, remembering that not everybody considers half past midnight to be early in the evening. 

And not everybody has a chance to spend the evening snuggled in bed with Yunho. Or Changmin. He can't blame either of them for abandoning electronic entertainment for that opportunity. 

 

He pauses at Yunho's bedroom door on the way to his own. Junsu would walk right in, assuming he'd be welcome. If Jaejoong were here, he'd open the door and shove Yoochun in and tell him to stop being an idiot. He knows that they won't refuse him, but that's not the same as being wanted. If they'd wanted him they would've stayed up, wouldn't have they? Or poked a head in the work room and said that they were going to bed and did he need a bigger hint?

For fuck's sake, Yoochun, don't stand there all night. 

He hears the thought as Changmin's voice in his head, dripping with exasperation and fondness. Yoochun is convinced that Changmin never loves them more than when he's irritated with them. But then he's also still standing outside Yunho's bedroom door, wondering, so he's not sure how reliable he is as a judge of character. 

He rests his forehead on the wood, hoping that the small bit of contact will give him the push to move forward. Instead it's the complete lack of contact that does it, as the door is pulled open and Yunho screams. 

Yoochun isn't sure what startles him more, Yunho or almost falling onto the floor, but it's Changmin's howls of laughter from the bed which steady him. He stays in the three-point crouch which stopped his fall and looks over his shoulder at Yunho, who is leaning against the wall by the door, naked, a hand covering his eyes while his chest bellows. 

"Shut up!" Yunho says peeking through his fingers, pointing at Changmin. "You're the one who sent me to go get him."

"And here he is. Well done!" 

Yoochun can't help grinning at the whole situation and Changmin points at both of them and starts laughing again. It's a good thing the smug bastard's already lying down. Yoochun glances back at Yunho, who's grinning, too, and waves him over. He makes Yunho help him up, making a show of a sore back and old bones. 

"How long were you standing out there?" Yunho asks, under his breath as he pushes the door shut.

"Long enough that Changmin might have seen the shadows and figured out I was being an idiot," Yoochun replies, answering the real question. 

Yunho chuckles and shakes his head. Both of them know there is no point asking Changmin, who has turned onto his stomach to smother his giggles in the mattress, his whole body still shaking. Yoochun moves toward the bed but feels Yunho step close behind him and press a hand over his belly. Once Yoochun has stopped, Yunho uses that hand to catch the bottom of his t-shirt and strip it off. Yoochun catches sight of Changmin's eye over the edges of the pillow as the shirt hits the floor and remembers kisses that tasted like berries and cream. 

Yoochun leans back, melting against Yunho's chest as Yunho reaches for the tie of his pyjama pants. Changmin's giggles stop completely. He feels Yunho's breath at his ear, the faintest whisper, "Got it," precedes a brush of lips down the side of his neck. 

Yunho unties the pants, but only slips the tips of his fingers under the band to run a firm caress along Yoochun's waist. He bites the curve of Yoochun's shoulder while dragging his fingers up the far set of Yoochun's ribs, over the back of his shoulder, eventually settling lightly around Yoochun's throat. Yoochun chuckles under his breath and feels the vibrations echo back from Yunho's fingers. He gasps at the sensation and presses into the hold just the slightest amount as he wraps his hand around Yunho's bicep. A louder gasp comes from the bed. 

"Sexier than Jaejoong, isn't he." Yunho says. 

Yoochun almost ruins the game by laughing, but the sound turns into a moan as he feels lips on his belly below his navel as his pants slide down his legs. He raises his head enough to see Yunho's other hand in Changmin's hair and feel Yunho's smile press against his cheek. Lips that close cue a kiss, so Yoochun turns his head, encouraging Yunho to meet him halfway with a brush of his tongue. 

"Oh, yeah. Much sexier. Jaejoong plays to the audience too much," Changmin says, breath hot against Yoochun's bare hip. 

"You both lie horribly," Yoochun says between lazy kisses. "Good thing your mouths have other talents."

"Junsu's brand of subtle seems to be contiguous," Changmin sneers, then nips at the skin of Yoochun's thigh. 

"Says the man on his knees, removing my pants." 

Changmin beams up his trademark smile. "Fair point." Then takes Yoochun's cock between his lips, still grinning with mismatched eyes. 

Yoochun threads his fingers between Yunho's still resting on Changmin's head. He was starting to firm under Yunho's caresses but is still soft enough for Changmin to take him all for the first few strokes. He loves getting hard in someone's mouth and Changmin is doing it perfectly with gentle suction and steady movement. 

Yunho doesn't seem to mind watching either if the light pants that his breathing has been reduced to are anything to go by. He shifts as he wraps his arm around Yoochun's chest, pressing his hard cock into the flesh of Yoochun's ass. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?" he asks. 

"Define this...OH! God."

“Good?”

“I think Jaejoong's been tutoring him.”

Yoochun knows that it's the wrong thing to say, but sometimes he can't help himself. And as good as the blowjob is, teasing Changmin often has its own rewards. He smiles in answer to Changmin's glare, laughing as Changmin gets to his feet. 

Changmin takes a breath to respond as he leans against Yoochun's chest and slides his hands around to Yoochun's ass. When Changmin's fingers brush up against Yunho's cock, it shows on his face, and Yoochun has to hold back the laughter again at being completely forgotten as Yunho groans softly in his ear. It's a combination of Changmin stroking and Yunho thrusting that Yoochun feels against his skin for a dozen seconds before Changmin meets his eyes again. Changmin's laughter reaches the air first. 

“I've completely forgotten what I was going to say.” 

“I don't blame you, Changmin-ah,” Yoochun says with as serious a face as he can manage with Yunho still kind of rubbing off against him. 

“Changmin wouldn't let me get come without you here. He's a cruel, cruel man.” Yunho rests his chin on Yoochun's shoulder, pouting, Yoochun can hear it in his voice. Changmin steps back to sit on the side of the bed, grinning like a shark as he leans onto his elbows. 

“Then perhaps Changmin needs to make amends,” Yoochun says. 

“You have something in mind.” Changmin's voice doesn't get deep when he's aroused, it gets soft. Smooth. Warm. Like a kiss on sensitive skin. Yoochun feels the tingle even at a distance. 

“I'm in the mood to be entertained.” He hates it when he's surprised by the words that tumble out of his mouth. 

“You've come to the right place then.” Changmin shifts subtly, just enough to turn his sensual sprawl deliberately seductive. “Some specifics would be useful.” 

“Purely visual stimulation,” Yoochun says slowly, raking his eyes up Changmin's body. “To start. I want to watch someone else make you come apart.” And sometimes surprises are fantastic. 

“I get to choose the position?”

“I'd say you get to choose all aspects, but partners are rather limited.” Yoochun's thought about this many times since the first time with Changmin, but he hadn't considered Yunho being the one to make Changmin flush and groan and shake. Fresh blood surges into his cock and he sees Changmin notice.

“I...guess I could endure it for you, Yoochun-ah.”

“I'm right here!” Yunho says, still pouting on Yoochun's shoulder. 

“And wearing another groove in my ass. Stop it!” He steps away, giving Yunho the softest push to keep him from following. Yoochun makes a face as he rubs at the sticky streak on his butt cheek and says to Yunho, “Do you think you can hold on long enough to make _him_ beg?”

“Oh!” Yunho says, the pout completely gone. “You're full of good ideas tonight.”

“The creative juices are flowing.” 

TBC???


End file.
